A Lost Cause
by Musicological
Summary: Dean and Sam find out they have a half sisters: Alyssa. It's set Season 1 Supernatural. What happens when everyone has to choose to be a family again? Especially considering Alyssa's little secret she doesn't even know.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! If any of you recognize this story, it's because I started this story two years ago on my old account which I no longer have access too but mostly, I was basically going no where with this story so I have a plan and everythang with this story, so hopefully you all enjoy it. Originally this story was a Supernatural/Twilight crossover story, where Bella was their sister as well so if you'd like me to take that road, tell me so and I'll consider it for sure. Reviews would be helpful :) thanks for reading! **

**Also, to clear thangs up; Alyssa is 16, this story takes place in season 1. More specifically, episode 9 season 1 which is the episode Home. I actually considered starting this story in the middle of season 4 or 5 because I'd love to have Cas involved (and I might still do that) but I plan on writing this story through all of the seasons. Not every episode, but every season. Hopefully this works out!**

**Disclaimer: As you can tell, I don't own Supernatural, if I did I wouldn't be on this site!**

* * *

APOV:

"_Are you a demon?" It wasn't fear that pumped through my veins, it was fury. _

"_Why don't you ask your brothers?" _he_ smirked, eyes bleeding to black with one blink, I held my glare. _

"_I should be surprised…. But I'm not"_

* * *

Suddenly, I awoke with a jolt as my mother drove recklessly over a speed bump and emitted an angry shout at a passing semi truck, my ear plugs fell out of my ears and I wiped the drool from my chin with a yawn. I'd been dreaming but I couldn't remember what it was about.

"Are we almost there?" I looked over at my mother, Stacy, who looked like she was putting on that smile for my little sister, brother and myself.

"Yep! Five miles to our new home!" she said with false cheeriness, squeezing my hand. Yippee.

* * *

With a wide glance around my new home, a wistful sigh escaped my lips. A chill went down my spine the second I'd crossed the threshold, I'd rather have jumped back into our VW and sped back to our home in Iowa. But, that wasn't our home any longer. Or so my mother kept repeating.

As of now, I wasn't too keen of Lawrence, Kansas. But my brother, Alec, and sister, Jade, didn't seem to mind as they bolted around the house excitedly. While I helped our mother unpack the car with our belonging's, one box for each of us, I didn't even care for my clothes all I needed was my books and music collection.

"Cut me some slack, Liss" my mom, Stacy, came up behind me, pulling my earbuds out so Metallica was blaring into the air instead of my ears.

"Cut you some _slack_?" I exclaimed, spinning to see her face-to-face. Even though I was almost five inches taller than her. "Mom, you and dad have had problems for years. That was beyond obvious, you were just holding onto a broken relationship. I'm not mad at you for divorcing him, I'm not even mad at dad for leaving, what I'm mad about is that you weren't even there for us for these past three years. Yet you sweep in like you care about us, yank us out of our house and drop us here like our lives will magically mend back together because we're out of our house. I think I've cut you enough slack considering I raised Alec and Jade."

With that, I dropped Jade's box at the foot of the stairs and went out for my belongings trembling. I'd been on edge ever since the visions began. My mood was worse than a pregnant woman's, I went from 0 to 80 in three seconds sometimes, but you would too if you were getting sleep deprived from the most horrific nightmares imaginable. They'd started a year ago, around the time of my sixteenth birthday.

The main focus was two men, brothers I think they were. Both in their twenties, one was younger but almost six inches taller, but the other had a wit and sarcastic tongue that could put mine to shame. They were two of the most idiotic characters I'd ever seen, hunting and demolishing the terrifying supernatural that would tip the scale of sanity past insanity to raging mental hospital patient. But night after night I couldn't help but admire their bravery and loyalty, their sibling bond went far past those of mine to my sibling's. We loved each other and all, but half the time I couldn't stand a word uttered by either of them. But I bet if you threw us on the road for a year, hunting these creatures and having to watch the others ass at all times we'd be stuck like glue.

No one knew about these visions, hell I didn't even know if they were visions or what but they never ceased to scare the living hell out of me. To live such a destructive life like that would be beyond lonely…

"You're spacing out again" Alec flicked the side of my head, taking his box from my arms.

"Why stay in reality when you're trapped in a place you hate?" I shot back, taking a look around my new "home" while Jade sped around the bottom floor, clutching the teddy bear I once called mine as a steady airplane noise buzzed from her lips. Or so she thought an airplane sounded. Her child-like naïve perspective on this situation made me feel jealous, I was a moody, sullen teenager with raging hormones and a strange "gift" that haunted my dreams at night, giving me the feeling that when I woke up I hadn't slept a wink.

I wanted to continue to act sorrowful, letting Stacy know I was not a happy camper with her but the excitement in Jade was enough drive for me to at least cut the moody teenager act. I'd do anything for her, if she wanted me to be happy, then I'd act happy.

"Can we go look at my room, Liss?" she tugged on my hand as we waited for my mom to come back inside at the base of the stairs.

"We sure can, kiddo!" I lifted her up, carrying her on my hip up the wooden staircase but she squirmed out of my grip the instant we reached the top of the staircase. The second my foot touched the top of the stairs, Jade squirmed out of my grip and bolted for her bedroom faster than I'd ever seen. I was about to follow when suddenly, the door to the attic flung open. Nothing creepy, repulsive or hideous crawled out but that action alone was enough to give me a mini heart attack.

I went to call out for my family but the words remained in my throat as a pain behind my eyes seemed to compress my skull, jamming my fists against my temples and hissed but my vision wasn't of the house anymore.

It was on them, the brother's, and they were driving. Well the shorter brother was driving, the sarcastic one, while the giant one was examining a dead beetle in his hand. Eww.

"So you found some beetles. In a hole, in the ground. That's shocking, Sam." said the shorter one, so the tall one was called Sam.

"There were no tunnels, no tracks." Said Sam "No evidence of any other kind of creature down there. You know, some beetles do eat meat. Now, it's usually dead meat, but…"

"How many did you find down there?" Geez, I really needed to find out what his name was, or I'd go crazy.

"Ten." replied Sam.

"It'd take a whole lot more than that to eat out some dude's brain."

"Well, maybe there were more."

"I don't know, it sounds like a stretch to me."

"Well, we need more information on the area, the neighborhood. Whether something like this has ever happened before."

A sign for an open house, decorated with red balloons, caught my eye as they passed it. Where the hell were they and why were they even there?

"What?" Sam looked at his brother, confused.

"I know a good place to start." he said, driving past a sign that said "Models Open. New Buyers' BBQ Today!" "I'm kinda hungry for a little barbeque, how 'bout you?" The look Sam gave him made me smile, "what, we can't talk to the locals?"

"And the free food's got nothin' to do with it?" Shrugged Sam.

"Of course not. I'm a professional." ok, this brother was adorable.

"Right." agreed Sam sarcastically, he was cute too.

Dean pulled over, and I observed as they each climbed out of the car and crossed the street over to the open house.

"Growin' up in a place like this would freak me out." I'd been thinking the exact same thing, I couldn't stand cookie cutter neighborhoods.

"Why?" questioned Sam.

"Well, manicured lawns, "How was your day, honey?" I'd blow my brains out." his brother replied irately.

"There's nothing wrong with "normal"." defended Sam.

"I'd take our family over normal any day." the way he said it made me wonder what their family was like, whether or not they had parents and how'd they'd drabbled into this sort of a lifestyle. Approaching the open house, they knocked and the door was opened by a guy I'd never seen before. Well of course I hadn't seen him before.

"Welcome." he greeted in a friendly tone.

"This the barbeque?" questioned Sam's brother.

"Yeah, not the best weather, but... I'm Larry Pike, the developer here. And you are... ?"

"Dean. This is Sam." HIS NAME WAS DEAN! Dean and Sam, how fitting.

"Sam, Dean, good to meet you. So, you two are interested in Oasis Plains?" questioned Larry, my mom had been looking into Oasis Plains, for once I was glad she had invested in this home. Because for whatever reason Sam and Dean were there, it was no bueno.

"Yes, sir." Dean said, sounding like he wasn't interested in a home whatsoever.

"Let me just say-" said Larry, "we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or... sexual orientation." Did he just accuse them of what I thought he just accused them of? Sam and Dean realized this at the same time.

"We're brothers." Dean said, a little too curtly. Larry looked embarrassed, I was beyond amused.

"Our father is getting on in years," Sam said as a change of subject, to replace the awkward accusation "and we're just lookin' for a place for him."

I honestly did not believe Sam or Dean, yet they were too dang charming not to believe but finally the vision faded and I blinked rapidly, I'd never been so happy to see this home. I had to get into fresh air before I had an emotional break down, why was this happening to me? Why was I stalking Sam and Dean? Why were they continuously risking their lives by hunting these things?

"Alyssa!" Stacy shouted up the staircase, without a thought I bolted back down the stairs because I didn't want to be up here any longer.

Soon, the demand of unpacking occupied my thought's and eventually my mind strayed from whatever had happened; whether it be a vision or something else. The house soon calmed down and we worked as a team, instead of against each other. Although I couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness while dusting off an old photo of me, my mother, Alec, Jade and my father while we were in Hawaii.

"Kids, dinner is ready!" Stacy beckoned all of us downstairs, I set the photo on a shelf and dusted myself off before heading down the stairs. Alec, a little too roughly, brushed past me and I clenched my teeth together.

"Grow up, Alec."

He appeared shocked as I nudged past him coldly but I wasn't in the moods for his games when my day had been so crappy. Kraft Mac n Cheese wafted through the kitchen as Jade danced around the kitchen, setting the table and helping my mother as much as she could. Alec took a seat while playing a game on his iTouch while I leaned back against the doorway with my arms crossed over my chest.

"I'll be cleaning out the attic tonight, would anyone like to join me?" Stacy brought the pot over to serve the mac n cheese, with no volunteers she sighed and her eyes flicked up to meet mine but I looked away.

Dinner was quiet, heavy with the sound of forks scraping against our plates. Not even Jade made a peep, after dinner I helped Stacy clean off the dishes then went straight back upstairs. I felt sick and all I wanted to do was SLEEP. But I was headed toward the stairs, my head whipped down to the floor as scratching sounded in the basement. Then my head whipped up as the lights flickered. God, this house would be the death of me.

"Maybe it's the basement you should check out, Sta- Mom!" I called over the railing, massaging my aching neck. "I heard some weird scratching."

"Oh great, it's probably rats!" the pot slammed on the stove and I cringed slightly as I continued up the stairs, then I froze. My picture was shattered, the frame was nothing but a pile of glass and the photo was now mutilated. That was when it happened, boxes and crap that had been blocking my closet door were moved away if by telekinesis and a figure encased by flames exited my closet, I could have sworn I'd lose my voice as a blood curdling scream erupted from my throat.

I HATED THIS HOUSE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who's recognized this story :) it really means a lot to me, even if it's a slow progress but all good thangs are (; ok, carrying on! **

**Disclaimer: still don't own anythang but the obvious characters that aren't cool enough to be in the show**

* * *

APOV:

To whom this may regard, for the record I was completely and totally against this move to this vile home. The rest of the evening was a blur, I screamed for the fire department out of fear that the house would be encase in flames and Alec was forced to pull me out of my room before I fell into hysterics. Then the cops came when they heard my shrieks, a neighbor probably called them in fear that I was being beat.

A crowd of unknown neighbors formed as the police confronted Stacy, I used this time to get a breath of fresh air and calm my racing mind. I think a part of my break down was my immense hatred, irritation and overall crazy pent up over the past year that broke loose out of one freaky encounter.

Alec, livid with my little episode practically knocked me over with a rough shove, "what the hell was that?" he growled.

With a roll of my eyes, I stuffed my hands in my pockets and shrugged. "I can honestly tell you I have no idea-"

"You almost gave mom a heart attack!" he practically shouted. "Jade's still crying, look at what you caused!"

I couldn't speak, I was mortified with myself. I could see the worry lines on my mom's face as she held a weeping Jade in her arms, the red white and blue cop light's cast dark shadows on everyone's faces. We were now the freaks of the neighborhood, Alec was right, I'd made a mess.

"You're right. I'm sorry…." I ducked my head, unable to meet his eyes without my own filling with emotions. He opened his mouth to reply but shut it and shook his head.

"Why can't you just cut mom a break for once, Liss? Geez…."

With that, he left and he might as well have punched me in the stomach before he went for how deeply that comment cut. I already felt bad but leave it to an older brother to kick you when you're down, me and Alec didn't necessarily fight but he was like a soldier. Obedient, a blind follower of our parents rules, he did what he was supposed to without a question because he was expected to and he felt it was his duty to step in as the man of the house. While I was the rebel, the bad seed, I caused problems and constantly butt heads with my mother, it was a never ending problem with this family. Sometimes I wondered it would be like if I wasn't apart of it.

"Is this your house?"

I turned to tell this person to go away and I didn't want to talk but I soon found myself incapable of speech, I'd never seen a more fine specimen. About six foot one, he towered at least five inches over me with a shock of midnight colored hair that fell in his pale face, almost covering the grayest eyes I'd ever seen. His lips lead me to believe that the gods had personally sculpted them themselves, and he had the thickest eyelashes I'd ever seen on a guy.

Ok, maybe I was over exaggerating but dang he was hot.

"Um… uh yeah" I shook my head, looking up at him and pulling my jacket closed tighter, mostly because I was in a tank top and the most torn jeans I owned. Why hadn't I done something more attractive with my hair then a messy ponytail?

"What happened?" a small smirk curved his lips, jeez I was a mess when it came to cute boys. Subtly, I slipped my hair from it's ponytail and raked a hand through my hair.

"A fire scare" I shrugged, "do you live around here?" I asked in dire need of a subject change.

"Yeah, I live right down the street" he nodded in the direction of his home and held a hand out, "Jared Villanueva, and you are?"

"Alyssa" I shook his hand, which was adorned with multiple rings, but he had the greatest hand I'd ever held. It was strong, with long, pale fingers.

"Did you just move here?" Jared nodded to my home.

"Yep, we're starting school on Monday."

"I'm not even going to ask which school you're going to since there's basically only one High School everyone goes to around here" he smiled, "so I'll see you around I guess. What grade are you in?"

"Just starting my Junior year, my brother's a Senior though. What grade are you in? Maybe we have classes together" I suggested. Maybe he'd offer to show me around and we could then skip off into the sunset happily married.

His smile, dimples and all, made me melt a little on the inside, "we're in the same grade. Show me your schedule and I'll show you around if you get lost, well if you want"

"I'd love that!" good god, that was a little too eager. Hopefully he couldn't see my blush in this darkness.

Luckily, he laughed it off which I thankfully joined in on, "well awesome" he shrugged, "I guess I'll see you around, Alyssa" he nodded behind me and I cringed while turning around. Stacy, in all her pajama-clad, Jade cradling glory was looking at me with a tired expression.

"Could you take Jade inside? She needed to be in bed a couple of hours ago."

I wanted to apologize as soon as she handed me Jade but I knew it would be to no avail, she'd brush it off as her fault and I couldn't have that. I turned around to say goodbye to Jared but he'd already left so I squeezed Jade to me and hurried inside.

"Is this house haunted, Liss?" Jade asked, sniffling as I tucked her in as tight as I could without making her uncomfortable.

"Nah, I'm just paranoid" I smiled, in attempt to make her feel bad.

"Will you sing to me like you used to?" back when Jade was a toddler, I used to sing to her to make her feel better when my mom couldn't take care of her.

"What do you want me to sing?" I climbed in bed beside her, instantly she wrapped her arms around my waist and set her cheek on my stomach. She shrugged and I racked my mind for a song that would make her feel better.

I began as softly as I could,

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you goWhen all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonightJust close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

"You know she loves it when you sing" Stacey's soft voice surprised me, Jade was asleep as soon as the second chorus, and was now curled around me. Stacey watched us with that maternal glaze women got in their eyes, the one that said she was thinking about how blessed she was to have us, as she leaned in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, untangling Jade- who was completely knocked out- from me and going over to wrap my arms around her.

"No, I'm sorry for bringing you here in the first place-"

"You were just being a mom and doing what you felt what was right for us, I was the bitch" I sighed, realizing what I'd neglected to earlier. "Things will get better for us."

We stood there, hugging, probably thinking the same thing. Things had to get better for us, our family deserved it. But life didn't work that way.

* * *

**Author's note: **

**Next chapter will be up this Wednesday :) thank you for any recognition of this story, if I take too long to post chapters or update this story it's mostly because I'm revising the chapter and adding/pulling thangs from the chapter so y'all can enjoy it more :) thanks again! xoxo **


End file.
